


Back Alley Love Affair

by elegant_fleuret



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegant_fleuret/pseuds/elegant_fleuret
Summary: You had thirty minutes for your lunch break. Jet only needed fifteen.
Relationships: 002 | Jet Link/Reader, 002 | Jet LinkxReader
Kudos: 7





	Back Alley Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I've loved this series for over a decade and I am T H I R S T Y for good smut. So I'm finally making my own.

It had been exactly two minutes since you clocked out for break, the heel of your non-slip work shoe barely clearing one step out from the side door, before you found yourself being spun in a circle and slammed against the hard brick wall. A most unattractive squawk of surprise escaped your mouth, instinctively grabbing onto the nearest thing to steady yourself. Which just so happened to be the purple jacket covered shoulders hunched over you. Shoulders that connected to two deliciously toned arms and ended with a pair of calloused hands that currently felt it was their God Given American Right to squeeze the everloving life our of your breast.

“For fuck’s sake, Jet, I said be inconspicuous!” Your absolutely justified ire was cut by a stifled laugh as those wandering fingers wiggling a bit too close to your armpits. A quick indignant slap on the wrist stopped the intruders and you exhaled hard as they wiggled back to groping your tits. “Was that SAT word a little to big for you?”

Giving a whopping zero fuck’s about your attempted insult he continued on with his goal of trying to find your nipples through four layers of fabric. “Give me a break, you work with five other people. They knew we were fucking before _we_ did.” Jet smile was down right cheeky as you glared at him. A smile that stretched even wider as he finally pinched your hard nipples, making your involuntarily moan and instantly drop the bad-bitch act you had going on.

“God, I hate you so fucking much.” Obviously a true statement on your side. Especially as you grabbed a fistful of Jet’s orange hair and crushed his mouth against yours in a sloppy hatred filled kiss.

He chuckled (which you obviously ignored), matching your feverish pace with a slew of open mouth-tongue fucking of his own. Without wasting any more time you hit Jet with his favorite combo, grinding your pussy against his clothed cock as your tongue escaped his mouth to wetly lick up his jaw line to his ear lobe. If he wasn’t hard enough when he stumbled over himself following you to the alley, boy, he sure as hell was now. Lust was sloppy and gross and, fuck, it was just his luck that his first hook up after decades in homeostasis was a god damn _freak_

You dodged his own attack aimed at slobbering over your own cheek, sending him a warning glare to not try that shit your way. “I’m wearing make-up, Jet, fuck off.”

“You know getting a mouth full of foundation makes me cum,” he joked but silently thanked you. Your tongue was back in his mouth, wasting no time in getting back into a mismatched dry humping rhythm that was obviously all about you getting yourself to cum. It didn’t take telepathic powers for Jet to know that he needed to get his cock in you stat.

So, that’s what he did.

He took the few seconds to reach his hand in his back pocket, pulling out the shiny foil square. Neither of you broke your disgusting tongue fucking make-out session as he tapped the square on your cheek to get your attention.

“Condom?” Was what you think he was trying to say as you sucked his tongue in your mouth.

It had completely slipped your mind and were legit ready to get raw dogged before the last three hours of your shift. “Condom.”

Without speaking you dived up your tasks, you zipping down the fly of his pants and letting his hard cock bounce out while Jet ripped the condom wrapper open with his teeth. A chuckled-moan hybrid left his mouth as you palmed him, grabbing the condom from between his teeth to roll down his length while he took initiative to lift your thighs up around his waist. After fucking for a few months you had both become well oiled quickie-public-fuck machines, knew your roles pretty damn well.

Jet took no time in teasing you as he tugged the soaked fabric of your panties to the side, easily sliding you down the entire length of his cock. In tandem you both let out a sigh of relief, momentarily staring into each others eyes to enjoy to dual feelings of being absolutely stuffed full with his cock and being absolutely buried deep within your pussy.

And then Jet went full throttle.

He pressed your back hard into the alley wall to anchor you in place as he fucked you, tossing your legs as far up his shoulders as he could knowing he could drill his cock into you as deep as he wanted and as fast as he wanted in that position. Even with the condom barrier he knew, at this pace, he had only a few minutes before he was going to cum. How could he not, he was ready to fuck you the moment you told him to meet you on your lunch break _hours_ ago. That’s what the body of an eighteen year old imprisoned for fifty years just does when it encounters an absolute freak goddess with a perfect pussy.

On your end it was going in the same direction. To stop your own loud moaning you fastened your mouth back onto his, not even registering what the hell your tongue was doing as you focused on the lewds wet sucks of Jet’s cock fucking your wet pussy. God, even under his jacket and shirt you could feel his muscles, arms flexing as he gripped your ass to keep your body perfectly folded against his. Your feet dangled past his shoulders, flopping with each hard thrust of his cock into you.

Days like this you thanked your biology in making your clit so sensitive and stupid easy to orgasm. Which Jet was fully aware of. He shifted his hips ever so slightly so that his cock was buried deep within you, directly making sure he made contact with your clit as he feverishly rocked in you. Honestly he was ready to explode, your pussy just so tight and your ass so perfect in his hands, but he held off as long as he could until you did.

Which didn’t take long. You were so impressed with how well Jet knew how to get you off, how he already learned that all it took was him grinding his cock as far as it could get in you, that being manhandled like a little fuck toy in public made your muscles contract near involuntarily. Your orgasm was quick, clit throbbing hard as you barely had a chance to gurgle out against his mouth, “Fuck, Jet, I’m cumming!”

Those four magic words made Jet’s entire day. He mentally let his body relax before it immediately tensed up as he came in you, hips falling out of rhythm as he pressed hard into your convulsing pussy. His refractory period was seconds behind yours, shoulders heaving under his jacket as he soaked into the pure bliss that was nutting in a beautiful girl.

When he felt your chest relax and heave out a big sigh he smirked. “You got seven minutes before your break’s over.”

“You were keeping track?” Your gasp of surprise was so fake it hurt, “That might just be the sweetest thing you’ve ever done for me!”

Jet barked out a laugh, taking the time to slowly slide his softening cock out of his and make sure he safely untangled your legs from torso. “Eh, what can I say? I am a gentle man.”

You imitated the laugh as you watched him pinch off the cum filled condom, tying it into a neatly little balloon before tossing it in a nearby trash. There was no more time for witty banter though, you had to fill you last few minutes of break time cleaning up the pussy juice that was threatening to run down your thighs.

With one last kiss on the cheek, you turned from Jet and made your way to the door. “Call you tonight when I’m home?”

Jet rolled his eyes as you wiggled your eyebrows. He took the few seconds need to zip up he jeans then stuffed his hands in his pockets. With a smirk he asked the question he already knew the answer to. “Already thinking of a round two?”

“You know it!” You gave him a wink before disappearing back into your work.

And, although you didn’t check the clock before scuttling to the bathroom, that bastard was right. Just in time.


End file.
